A teacher of english
by Jane Di
Summary: An English teacher is hired to teach Gu Jun Pyo during their stay in New York, during the four years that are together, she goes through many situations to learn how to deal with the bad mood of its rich and bossy student but discovers the effects of love between his boss and a girl on the other side of the Pacific is able to make even the hardest hearts.


A TEACHER OF ENGLISH

By P. Jane Di

DISCLAMER: The characters here are not of my own, all belong to the South Korean drama and sleeves Hana Yori Dango.

An English teacher is hired to teach Gu Jun Pyo during their stay in New York, during the four years that are together, she goes through many situations to learn how to deal with the bad mood of its rich and bossy student but discovers the effects of love between his boss and a girl on the other side of the Pacific is able to make even the hardest hearts.

MUSIC: Stand By Me - SHINee

Had just come from the university where I teach, when I see this man in my living room with my husband, he rushes to get up and greet me "Mrs. Clarisse Williams should be, I'm Jung Hyun Ki, we spoke another day by phone, "but nod in approval. And then I remembered what it was a week ago or so I received a call from this gentleman Korean inviting me to give private English lessons to a young boy named Gu Jun Pyo. Of course at the time I refused, I, PhD in Linguistics, and teacher at University of New York in English is just a language teacher any? I thought at the time that it would be a joke, but then the tone of the Lord on the other side of the line has changed and offered me a salary as high as I get a month at the University, I was told that the group Shinhwa, and Gu Jun Pyo was heir to the Korean conglomerate and he was in the United States for a period of four years to study administration. I was impressed and I was searching the internet. The young boy was the fifth in 30 years the world's richest according to Forbes! And shinhwa was part of the largest 50 companies in the land, the 5th largest in Asia and 1st in Korea. Impressive. Of course I thought they should have thought of myself as the best teacher for this young man. If so, it was obvious that they had to hire me.

So when Mr. Jung has performed in my home business deal. He carefully explained what it was. The young man, whom he was employed was already four months ago in the United States, but was struggling in English and it was necessary to take private lessons. I also explained that I should have the most free time as possible, because the young man was very busy, and sometimes classes could be in the company office, sometimes at university, or even in the apartment where the couple was living . Okay, after these explanations I would sign a contract which required my secrecy about anything that dealt with the young heir or your company. But before I started to sign the document, Mr. Jung stopped me, looked a little apprehensive and began to explain to me that I should be understanding since the young Gu Jun Pyo had a strong personality. I wanted to laugh, I explained to Mr. Jung I have two children and both have had the young age of 22 years and that could deal well with young people, and after all I taught for a hundred of them at the University every day. Mr. Jung did not seem satisfied, saw concern in his eyes, he still told me that the young master, so he was called, had a difficult personality to deal with. From there I also started to get excited, but I thought "what could go wrong?". The first class would be a week from now.

The day arrived, I put my best suit, I was a 45 year old woman, but it was pretty and well preserved for my age. The first class is at the branch office of the group Shinhwa in New York, on the island of Manhattan. I arrived early, the office was on the 20th and 21th floors of a skyscraper, and occupied throughout the two floors. I identified and directed me to a large room, well decorated and had a beautiful leather sofa, two tables that looked mahogany, a whiteboard and laptops and data projectors device. I put my briefcase and my books on the table and waited. With a few minutes late into the room a young man followed by a tall woman with ipad hands and talking fast with him, and more ago Mr. Jung. Gu Jun Pyo looked older than his 22 years said, was taller than I thought, actually I was a tall woman who knocked on his shoulder and was very beautiful. He had very expressive eyes and curly black hair. While the young man spoke in Korean with his wife beside him in a serious way Mr. Jung approached me and shook my hand. "This is the young master Gu Jun Pyo and this is an office group, Baek Sun Jain" I explained. When their conversation finally ended the boy looked at me. His gaze was contemptuous. I was shocked by their lack of kindness, a sharp difference between Mr. Jung and this young man. I tried to go through it, after all the salary they were paying me was really good. So I started trying to keep some conversation with him to find out your level of English. It was not as good, although his accent is not loaded, it erred in larger phrases, confusing phonetic words. He had a tough job ahead.

In the first months I was as a teacher that he could see that people were afraid of him. Until I began to fear a few times when he got angry, usually when some official erred or the market or the stock market was not going so well, his mood was terrible and maintain a classroom alone with him was impossible. Really it was very busy your schedule constantly lived crowded. But the worst was that sometimes he did not want to have class then got angry and did their lessons right. It was really hard to deal with.

However, the first time I noticed something interesting was that when you teach the lesson at home. Actually it was a large apartment, a duplex rooftop just across the central park, there was one of the most expensive in New York. It was very luxurious decorated in white and ivory, and some frames around the apartment. I was told to wait in the office of the Young Master, I was tired of that boy, he was often coarse and arrogant I had to have a lot of patience and no longer puzzled over it for most employees want to be afraid of him, since he used to dismiss the many slightest sign of annoyance. Even I, when I told him about how he was a student and I the teacher and that he should obey me unconditionally, so I resigned, and I as I was furious at this young rich boy who seemed to have a king in the belly I was pleased, but Mr. Jung came to me and ask me besides many excuses in place of his young master, pompous already doubled my salary so I continued to give him lessons. So I was there. And when I entered the large office I sat in one of the armchairs, a maid came and told me that his boss was already on a call and enter. "Alright" he said, and while waiting I took a good look at the space. And something caught my attention. At the table next to the window was a black briefcase open and inside were some pictures placed inside, as if someone was just looking, I approached and saw the photo above, there was a girl, the Korean eye shape, I was a kid, and white as paper. Her face was small and black hair around her face. He had a beautiful smile and looked intently forward. "Curious," I thought, I began to see the photos below, the same girl, most of the photos did not look like he knew he was being photographed. Photos with her walking, smiling pictures of her, studying her pictures, some pictures showed the young man with her in what looked like a golf course. In other pictures appeared the girl surrounded by three boys, all very beautiful.

"What are you doing?" Roared a voice for me. Scared me with busted, Gu Jun Pyo was immediately walked up to me and took the folder with the photos of my hands. "I'm sorry young master ... the girl ... she's your girlfriend, "I asked as he pulled the pictures some fell to the floor, the top showed Gu Jun Pyo embracing behind the girl. He had a smile so wide and so beautiful that I had never seen before, and the girl laughed, but seemed a little embarrassed because her cheeks were flushed. The young master picked up the photos and answered after a moment, "he does not care, take care of your things." Got the message, but I was curious about the girl from the photos, but I dared not ask any more about it.

A few weeks later another interesting fact occurred, the class had to be back at his apartment, and when I arrived I was told I should wait because the young master would be on a call when I got to the office room I could hear something like a conversation in a the rooms attached to the office, the voice was Gu Jun Pyo, but the other, lower, coming from some device was a woman. The voice of the young master was amazing, never heard so much joy or affection. From what little I could understand what he was talking about was homesick, spoke of their routine business and your life, the girl had a sonorous voice and cheerful, sometimes laughed. The connection continued for another half hour, until the young man left the room holding an Ipad, he did not see me there, seeming to float left, whistling a song and with slow steps, he was about to leave when I expressed my presence and told . He seemed quite surprised, as if he knew I was, but then remembered our lessons and immediately sat down and picked up pencil and notebook. Impressive. The class was very good, he looked like someone completely different, the lesson flowed as it should and he even talked to me anymore. Does it have to do with the girl pictures? And it would be the same with whom he had just spoken? The curiosity was killing me inside, had to know ...

Another week, another lesson, this time in the company office. Gu Jun Pyo seemed apprehensive and was not focusing at all in class. The next week, my class had been canceled because the young master had gone to Korea deal with personal matters. "Personal matters" I thought to myself, you'd see their parents or be expected to find the girl of the pictures? There, the more it must be a very lucky girl, after all one of the world's richest heirs in love with her, for want of course he was in love. I'm not a gossip, but could not contain his curiosity, and I was told by some officials who came from korea, that this girl was actually his girlfriend. Apparently, when they spoke the young master was much better and less arrogant and angry at the company, so everyone had a mania be rooting for binding the girl. I confess that after learning that the boss's mood improved significantly after the mysterious connections, I also hoped that they speak frequently.

So I figured that if he had gone to korea to see his girlfriend his humor would be great. I was wrong. He spent two weeks in Korea when he returned and looked angry as he had never seen. In the week of his arrival was giving the lesson in your home. He was back in the room attached and could hear that he was fighting with someone. "Babo, stupid little Q. I. I did it for your sake, "he spoke, and I could hear the angry tone in his voice. "Aigoo, stupid, selfish, you only think about yourself is not," I could hear the female voice on the other side of what appeared to be a video conference. "I did not ask you to do this for me, I asked? I have to do this Gu Jun Pyo, with my own means! "She still talked loudly. "WOW" I thought to myself, she just talking with the young master? She was not afraid of him? "But in your way will take years if it continues, I tried to speed things up," he continued raising his voice, "you just want to put that idea in your head and can not accept my help," he said, and she turn replied, "Gu Jun Pyo! There is the issue of putting ideas in my head, you can not do what gives you the tile, it is unfair to me and to other people who also want to receive a scholarship at the University! "She called back, her voice was sharp and high. "My help you can not get, but Ji Hoo is not you accept?" He returned his voice as high as before, "You! Gu Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo no target in this story, is that you're guilty! "She said and her voice ringing with hysteria," and if you ever go? And if you ever go to this stupid course, I've got to wait your whole life is? because of his stubbornness, babo? "he cried aloud, I was feeling particularly nervous of what might come out of that room, after a pause, a female voice said" that's it? you think I'm not able? Alright then Gu Jun Pyo even more "," hey idiot valet, answer "I could hear it in the room" aigoo, Geum Jan Di! Do not you dare hang up on me, GEUM JAN DI ", I could hear something being broken, the toilet perhaps? I was scared and was about to leave when the door opens and the attachment Gu Jun Pyo comes with a murderous look in there, looked tired, look at me and feel my whole body shaking. "You! You are looking at? "He says in a low voice, but it still scares me. "Jo-Young Master, I-I came gives lesson" he finally said stammering, he looks at me and sits in his chair, "it begins, let's go" he orders.

Immediately start talking, and I just want to finish it ASAP. He is sitting and despite being looking at the empty frame, I see that your mind is elsewhere, his expression is very serious, and his hand massaging his head with his fingertips as if a headache. Suddenly he gets up and I get scared, he begins to walk from one side to the other and loose, "she .. is an idiot "pointing his finger at me, but it's as if speaking more to himself than to me properly and continues:" if your boyfriend does something to help you, you should be happy is not it? "he asks me and I nod head with precaution, and he encouraged by my contribution continues "but Jan Di, that washerwoman! I tried to help you and I take for it? Some punches back, a lot of fighting over me. SHE IS ANGRY AT ME! WHY DO I, I AM YOUR BOYFRIEND TRIED TO HELP YOU! "He said exasperated running a hand through his hair curled, he looks at me expecting some reaction, I do not know what to do, I fear that if I say something wrong, I end up going to the eye street, speak after a hesitation, "it is strange ... but anyway, what happened?" ask hesitantly, he snorts and throws himself in his chair and put his head in his hands after a few moments talking "that idiot. you know .. I just wanted to help, but she has a proud size of a sun ... her dream is to get into medical school, she gave entrance once and not over and now I decide to help him after all is the my university, the University Shinhwa. So just why I want to talk to the dean to simply grant a scholarship she freaked out, "he said with an exasperated voice," I know she can go, but I wanted to rush things, anyway she would marry only after passing course of this drug, "he says almost shouting. "Um, there's the point" I thought to myself.

The class lasted no more, he kept talking some stuff and then left without even giving explanations. The maid told me that he was worse yesterday when he arrived. I was impressed with the fact and was more willing to meet the young girl who let Gu Jun Pyo so.

The weeks passed, I think they went into a kind of agreement, I did not dare ask. He was usually upset about something, but one day he appeared happy and spoke with all normally. In the office of the company asked if something happened, an official replied that such Geum Jan Di had on. There! What happiness, I was really starting to like this girl and the effect it had on the young heir.

In a week, when I got to the office classes, feel the tense atmosphere. Everyone seemed nervous and very busy at what they did. Something must have happened, one of two things, or the stock market plummeted with the actions of the group Shinhwa, Jan or DI and Young boy fought again. This was not, as I waited in the boardroom a lady, perhaps a year or two younger than me impetuously left the meeting room. She was small, and had wavy hair short and dressed elegantly. As she came out with Mr. Jung Hyun ago, I could see people bowing to her. The weather was really heavy. I asked an intern next to me who it was the woman, and he looked at me with a pair of eyes quite scared and whispered "is Mrs. President, Gu Jun Pyo's mother!", Um, so that was it. Soon I was sent to the room, there Gu Jun Pyo stood facing the glass wall of the office, hands in his pockets and firm stance. Said a good afternoon hesitant, he turned to me with a serious expression and frowning, but said nothing, walked up to one of the chairs, sat down and said, "let's start" in that tone of voice commands and no one can disobey.

I still found the president a couple of times, that arrogant little woman. I was introduced to it by the Secretary Jung, but she showed no tact, no one said thank you, and what a beautiful job you are doing with my son, none of this by either yes, Gu Jun Pyo improved substantially after our classes are already seven months of many classes and he is at an amazing pace. But there was no thank you or anything. When I went to the duplex sir, to give a lecture, the President was there. Everyone seemed very agitated, the young man had not yet arrived, but the house was over a woman much younger than the president, recognized her from a photo in a magazine, she was the sister of Gu Jun Pyo! The two discussed quietly in the library of the apartment, but I was able to hear some bits of conversation, "you did not learn anything from what happened last year?" The open door I could see the girl putting her hands on her hips as she spoke . "What happened after the lady readied their? Mama, do not dare touch Geum Jan Di, you know? Or think of your name! "She spoke and president responded after a chuckle," everything involving this girl is my fault? I have more to do, how to take care of his father who just got out of a coma! "The woman said in her voice sharp and continued," but it does not surprise me the fact that they were estranged, it will not works "she spoke, was she referring to dating the young heir? I heard something else and the president left without even looking at me, and a few moments later the sister of Gu Jun Pyo went well, she stopped and looked at me, I noticed that she knew I had heard something of the conversation was in tone calm down and spoke to me, "hello mrs. Williams, Mrs.. Must be the English teacher of Gu Jun Pyo is not it? "She asked and I nodded yes, his English was perfect. "Mme. You are doing a great job, Jun Pyo is progressing very "she concluded and I feel satisfied, she invited me for tea and I accepted, we talked briefly. She told me she lived even in America, California to be exact, but often came to New York for business and never had time to come here to meet me. I was flattered, and even in my 40s feel my face flush with praise. But curiosity still gnawing inside me, I had to ask about his brother then began hesitantly, "there is something going on with the young master?" Asked and she looked at me confused, I continued "these past few weeks he comes walking through troubled I think if he's okay ... he and Di Geum January "he said finally. She looked surprised, but then her expression softened, took a sip of tea and said, "Mrs.. Knows Jan Di, "she asked with a slight laugh in his face, said that he knew only by name and the mood swings of the young heir. She laughed more open and continued, "Yes, actually Jan Di has this effect on Gu Jun Pyo, so I like her so much, she is one of the few people capable of controlling Gu Jun Pyo" she said laughing and completed in a manner sad, "they have been dating for some time and have been through many difficulties together," his eyes were sad while saying this, but expressed a beautiful smile when he said "but for our luck Jan Di is a girl of iron, and hardly unshaken even with my mother, "I did not understand, Mrs.. President did not like a girl who did so well to his son? Again the expression of the young Mme. was sad, "Actually, my mother does not approve of Geum Jan Di ... she thinks they are both very different worlds, Jan Di has nothing, is poor, and she thinks so Jun Pyo deserves better and has made an all separates them "I was shocked! How so? Like that in the XXI century a boy and a girl could not stay together simply because they belong to different social classes? The young woman understood my conflict and said in a tone reconfortador "but do not worry, Mom made a tacit wakes leaves them alone and is fulfilling!" He said finally. I was relieved. Still linger a few minutes and she had to leave, I waited for over 30 minutes and was about to go when the young heir arrives. He looked tired, and listen to one of the maids ask if her mother was gone, with confirmation turned to me and we started the lesson.

The Christmas soon arrived and was told that my services would be waived for three weeks, as the young heir would be on vacation in Korea. "Very good" I thought to myself, surely he would see his girlfriend and hopefully will return more quiet. The three weeks passed, but he only arrived a week later, I went to his apartment and feel something big must have happened, because when I arrived I saw Jun Pyo talking on a cellphone as he spoke in Korean and very fast I could not understand anything, but by his tone he was quite happy. He was pacing the room, and I had never seen him so had a smile so wide that reached his eyes, and laughed, actually laughed at the other person on the phone. A maid there watching me, directed me to the office, but to her, and I saw the other employees, such as security guards at the entrance, the doorman, the butler were with smiles on their faces, "but I wonder what happened? 'I I wondered, I reviewed my memory as to whether he had seen any news about the global economy, who knows the group Shinhwa had done a great deal, perhaps? Not restrain myself and asked for the girl by the wants of the young master is so, to my surprise the girl opened a broad smile and said "ha Mrs. Williams, we are so pleased! Is Miss. Geum Jan Di! "She said with shining eyes," what? "I thought, what happened anyway? The lady continued speaking: "Miss. Jan Di finally ... went into medical school with a full scholarship, "she exclaimed happily. And I, well I also wanted to cry of happiness, was why the young lord looked so happy, that was the reason? The maid left me alone in the office and I could see some new pictures on the table. Besides the portrait of his sister, and some that I had seen of Jan Di, three new tables were added, the more the front, Jan Di laughing appeared with hair in the wind and flushed face. In the second, she was in a joint photo with Gu Jun Pyo and two more boys and a girl, Jan Di was wearing what looked like a lab coat, the last one was just the young lord and Jan Di looking lovingly at each other in hug aside.

The door opened and Jun Pyo entered. Looked like it was floating, her smile seemed marked on his face. "You came?" He said giving me a hug. I was shocked. "Are you okay?" He asked me, I'm sure my mouth fell open with such an expression of affection. But I saw that this was a good chance and could not blurt out "what happened? I see you're happier than I've ever seen "I dared to ask already looking forward for your reply, he looked at me and seemed to gain some air when he said:" Jan Di, my Jan Di, my girlfriend won a scholarship to study medicine! "he uttered, seemed so happy, so happy and said the 'my' as if it were actually owned the world. When asked if he had done something to help her again, he looked shocked and said no, as if it was something from another world, and told me how she had struggled. The university had offered only four scholarships and she was just in fourth place. The class was almost all him telling me about the big event, he was happy as he had never seen before. And I got caught with that enthusiasm for the great achievement of Miss. Geum Jan Di.

The weeks went by and the pace was again the same as before, but the young Gu Jun Pyo sometimes found boring classes, I saw in his face how much he was tired. His routine was intense, the university classes, take care of business office in New York, not counting the numerous business trips I did. Ended the private English classes were the most poorly exploited. Then one day, decide to try a strategy to arouse the interest of Jun Pyo.

"Young Master" began to lecture, and he just looked at me with a look drab, and continued, "Today we will deal with the colloquial language, the conversations of the day-to-day, you have some difficulty in escaping the formal language of business and today we will work on that, "he stared at me with a frown right, every time he had criticized his English, but I had a card up his sleeve," come on, now I want you to talk to me describing someone special, so simple, "he looked at me confused, but I noticed the glow of attention in his eyes, he asked me:" how well someone special? What do you want exactly? "Well, there was what I wanted her full attention to class and said as nonchalantly" well, talk about a person in your life, someone interesting, talk about their characteristics, defects , its qualities, something like "completed. He winked at me and squinted as if concentrating slowly looked at me and said "um, can be on Jan DI?" He asked cautiously, perfect! I was going as planned and said yes in a unpretentious way. He spoke, and as he spoke.

"Jan Di, she is mine girlfriend" he began, and could not help but notice the proud tone of his voice, and continued, "she's doing medicine, but she still works in his spare time in a restaurant oats, that stubborn, and she is stubborn, never met anyone so stubborn, headstrong and proud as she is! Why not just want to take a course of medicine, not just in his spare time works as a waitress, she still does volunteer work at the clinic of Ji Hoo's grandfather, my friend. So we have time to talk with each other is minimal. And she just exploded with indignation when I gave an Ipad for her to speak in the video whenever we want, that girl seems it was not polite to receive a gift, a simple gift! "He said looking upset and tried to change a bit the way the conversation and asked "but what do you like about it? What characteristics do you like? "He seemed to think a little and said" good, I like the sound of her laugh, her laugh is so beautiful, "he said with a dreamy look" but I think it pretty well when you're angry she is with a beak and eyes are narrow, sometimes I purposely do something to irritate it with me and I see the faces she makes, is so funny, "he said laughing, and spoke as if remembering something more "there she cooks very well, I do not know what else she makes a food so tasty, even more than the food the chef who works at home. The ramem it is delicious, and the lunchbox, I get my day when she makes a lunch for me, "he says as if remembering something very good and I wonder:" when was the last time you ate a lunch of Jan Di? "he replies" it was the day before my trip back here in the new year. We went to a picnic, just the two of us. And she prepared a lunch box full! "His dreamy became more intense and he was now completing the balcony view from the office overlooking the central park, seemed calm and relaxed, and continued to ask and how she is to him, and he told me "Jan Di is small, she used to swim, but now can no longer" his expression was a little sad when he said it, but continued "she likes to help others, so much so that sometimes even forgot himself. There is but she eats a lot, she eats like a boy until I'm amazed at so much food! "He tells me with a contented air," I also like the way you smell, the smell of her hair is so good, that I once sneaked into his room to find out what shampoo she wore ... "he stopped suddenly and looked at me as if I had spoken scared more than I should and I hurried to say" yes of course there is!, Robert, my husband, did the same thing at the time we were dating "as told to investigate the shampoo's girlfriend was the commonest thing possible, he continued calmer," but it was just a common supermarket shampoo, I even bought it, but it was not the same thing, "he said sadly, then asked how they met and he told me a long story and even confessed that made things difficult for her in the beginning there and he looked really sorry, and then questioned him about when he started to like her, he seemed confused and thought for a few moments "was when I started to like her," she seemed to really concentrate to remember, I tried to help "was it love at first sight?" he looked at me trying to remember, "Love the first sight? "he repeated trying to feel the words," I can not say, it's like ... is like "he seemed to find the right word, I tried to help again," it's like ... you had always liked her, "I said, he looked at me, waiting for the words to take effect and how something is lighting up inside him he said with a smile," Yes! Like I have always liked her! I can not say a date or a time when it all began ... I have never ... never liked anyone before Jan Di "he admitted. I was surprised, he was completely in love with the girl, it stuck with me. Then I looked outside and saw that had darkened, God, what time it was? I looked at my watch and saw it was seven o'clock in the evening! We aviamos nearly five hours talking about Geum Jan Di!

I was so surprised that he has opened up so much to me. Told about him and his girlfriend, I began to understand him better, and also really like this girl. I pitied him when he was knowing that they went three days without speaking or when they fought for some reason. Did you know for example, that on her birthday he could not go because of a storm that hinder the flight, and he commanded that the whole house was covered by her flashers and a shipment of flowers to be sent to her. Also witnessed the joy of the young man when Mr. Jung returned from Korea carrying a basket of cookies decorated with what appeared to be the face of the young master made by Jan Di. Basically the mood of Gu Jun Pyo depended on his relationship with Geum Jan Di.

It was a few months to two years that I was teaching for the young heir, and in the meantime I learned to give him better and learn more about their needs. So when I saw him coming into the library room knew something was not right. I wondered what it would be, after all, it was August and I knew that Gu Jun Pyo fly to korea next week, he should not and is happy with that scowl. I tried to probe with the maids in the house if something was going on and discovered, and it also made me sad. Gu Jun Pyo would not be able to travel over the holiday to Korea because he had been chosen to represent Asia at the world conference of young entrepreneurs here in the United States and that would last throughout the month of August. I was sad to Jun Pyo, his agenda was very full, and always appeared more things, so much that he had lost weight in recent months. Unfortunately the situation could not be changed, and then advised by Mr. Jung we scored some extra classes to train the keynote speech at the conference that he would. By the countenance of the young heir, I saw that it was the last thing he wanted.

On the day set for the extra class, I got off the taxi in front of the building where he lived, I looked across and saw the beautiful landscape of central park. It was a beautiful day of summer, which did not fit at all for English classes locked in an office, I admitted to myself and remorse for the young Gu Jun Pyo, I looked at the clock, 15:00, she would not take the reach the office and tried to climb up to the roof, where his duplex. When I reached the entrance, strange to not see anyone, and went anyway. The room was large and well lit empty ... ops, not so empty. When I entered I could see a figure alone in the extensive white sofa and beside a suitcase travel red, that she sat looking at her hands looked up at me with anxious eyes. I could not believe when I recognized. She was. Was Geum Jan Di!

She was smaller than I thought and his face was slightly flushed. The dark hair and smooth fall wrapped neck and she wore more clothes than needed. "Hello?" She got up hurriedly and saw the apprehension in his face. I went to her, wanted to hug her so happy to sail there. "Hello" she said again, more slowly, "um, I am Geum Jan Di ..." she said cautiously, his English was bad, and from what I could see his face showed fear, I honestly wanted to calm her down. "Geum Jan Di! Hello, I'm Clarisse, the English teacher Gu Jun Pyo "I said slowly so she could understand. Her face lit up showing understanding and then she continued "And I'm a ... I'm the ... um ... "she got redder when speaking, and I completed" you're girlfriend of Gu Jun Pyo, you are the girlfriend of the young master, "she was surprised by what I have said and spoke softly" hum ... That's right, girlfriend. "

I asked you to sit down, and she explained that he had just come from Korea, and since he had arrived at her building everything went like a ghost. No wonder I had not seen anyone so far. Jan Di even asked me if that was the right address, and I said yes. Surely, I thought to myself, all had been so frightened by the famous Jan Di who actually was able to think she was a ghost. This encouraged him to take off his coat of travel and saw that it was a girl girl. She wore a simple long-sleeved shirt with drawing Mickey Mouse, jeans and shoes all star. When I would ask someone to bring water to the girl, the main door of the room is opened abruptly and Gu Jun Pyo enters the room with frowning and complaining "Aish, where are the people here?" He says while taking his blasé and plays on the table with his briefcase, then he stares at us and suddenly. It's fast, when he looks at Jan Di, there in the middle of the room, the color disappears from his face, as they will plug their fall color around him and he squints and rubs the "Jan-Jan Di?" he seems not to believe and walks slowly towards us. See her biting her lips and eyes and she speaks marejarem "Babo! Who could it be? ". The two face off for five seconds and then Gu Jun Pyo grabs her in a hug. The lifts and twirls around the room like a rag doll. He did not notice me, and apparently not even notice. He puts her on the floor and starts kissing as if your life depended on it. She slaps and says it is not so. "But what are you doing here? I do not understand, "she says do not believe the girl in front of her. "Well, I'm on vacation ... and saw that maybe I ... "she looked nervous to explain by either is there, Jun Pyo then close your eyes and speaks in a voice provocative" you admit was dying of miss me do not you? "I saw the girl's face blushing violently and then she starts banging on the arms of the boy," it is not, you fool ... babo if I came here was here was ... "she spoke with anger, but Gu Jun Pyo silenced her with a kiss and after a few moments she tried to loose she starts kissing him too. Ali is my cue, I'm sure that day there would be no room for any class, and quietly walked away leaving the lovers alone.

Began a few years. Already going to do four years I taught for Gu Jun Pyo. He was no longer the young heir, but the CEO of the corporation Shinhwa. His schedule was packed and I saw him only occasionally for classes in a specific topic. But at this point, the young master was as fluent in English as a Native American, so I was just a spare for the spare time. And he had become a great man, that year was elected as the most confident young executive by Forbes magazine, and I saw more magazines and newspapers than live. So my contract ended. There we parted, I was just knowing that he had returned to Korea. Finally, I thought, was to be a saga was ending, I knew how Gu Jun Pyo wanted to finish college and that not only finish, but to prove to his family that he was able to command that empire. Despite the cold manner in which this work was finished, I was happy for winning the lad, all this time I had become fond of him, his love for Jan Di, and even your mood I had become accustomed.

Four months after the end of my contract of employment with the corporation Shinhwa, I was back to my normal routine of work, teaching at university and was working on a book I had a dream of publishing a novel. Then, when I least expected, I come home and my husband points out a correspondence that had come to me. I saw the large package on the table and to my surprise it was the sender of Korea. Opened with great curiosity and several other envelopes envelope fell, caught just as flashy red rectangular envelope, looked elegant and well in front with large letters in gold and said, "Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di," I quickly opened to see if it was what I imagined. And it was. My heart did leap when I saw it was a wedding invitation, the wedding of the young master and Jan Di, inside there was a ticket and I was able to recognize the letter Gu Jun Pyo, but the contents of the ticket I doubted it was him. He was an affectionate tone too much to Gu Jun Pyo, but at the end of the note saying how much my presence was dear in marriage, was written with a letter round and thin one "With great affection, Jun Pyo and Jan Di." Also in the envelope were two plane tickets to Korea, and more explanations about the hotel in Jeju Island, and the marriage was going to happen, our stay was all guaranteed for a month at the hotel Family Gu Jun Pyo. I looked at my husband and he looked at me waiting for my reaction, and I just said, "Sweetheart, I think we go to Korea."

Four weeks later. We flew to Seoul. It was the first time I visited Asia. The closest I had come was in Australia in 2007 for a conference. We stayed two days in the capital and then went to Jeju island. There we went straight to a beautiful hotel the edge of the coast, and in front bore the great name SHINHWA and five stars just below that category was that hotel. We entered the lobby and saw a lot of people, it was all very beautiful and elegantly decorated. We went to reception and when we present our invitations was as if a light hovering over us, the staff treated us like we were some star. They referred us to a beautiful suite, as beautiful as anything he had seen, was spacious, well decorated and with a beautiful view of the sea. I was excited and wanted to see Gu Jun Pyo or someone you know. I left my husband resting in the suite and got to know a little hotel. The wedding was the next day at nine in the morning, so I had plenty of free time to explore the environment. I went down to the lobby and I could see some people known entrepreneurs actually I met after my time in the business world by working with Gu Jun Pyo, I wondered if many people would have come only for this wedding, I saw some journalists, and many people even walking. Then I saw some top officials of the branch in New York and closer, Mr. Jung talking to some Englishmen. He also recognized me and came towards me. He seemed pleased with my presence and then I asked for Gu Jun Pyo, he informed me that he was in a meeting, but told me that I probably find Jan Di in his suite. I took a chance and went to try to see her. The suite was on the other end of the hotel, this wing was a bit empty, but when you leave high I soon saw her walking out of a hallway. I called her and she turned frightened. I saw his face was white as a paper, but she smiled so wide and his eyes sparkled when he recognized me. I confess that I feel flattered by your kindness. She hugged me tightly and pulled me into his suite, was as big as mine, I saw many flowers scattered all rooms. She had changed little since the last time I saw her, two years ago. His hair was still short one, at the shoulders, the bangs fall over her eyes a bit, but I noticed that his smile was a nervous smile, and his hands were cold. "I was happy with his coming mrs. Williams "Jan Di said in an English hard for me. He also said he was happy and glad for the invitation. Suddenly, the door opened and a girl euphoric enters carrying a box of white velvet. "Jan Di, the crown of her veil arrived" she said and looked at me and realizing I made a quick curtsy, Jan Di hastened to present the girl, "Mrs. Williams, this here is my friend and my godmother Aul Ga, Ga Aul, this was the English teacher of Gu Jun Pyo in the United States, "I greet the girl had flushed cheeks and a round face and laughing, she soon left saying he had to pick up more boxes. In the two were alone again, I saw that she was apprehensive and tried to somehow alleviate the situation, "and where Gu Jun Pyo? I have not seen yet, "Jan Di looked down and said he was in a meeting with some business agents at some hotel ballroom, and tried another way," I see ... yes, and you're like, have as much people in this hotel are all for the wedding? "she gives a forced smile, and say" um, maybe, I do not really know ... the vast majority of people I do not know, "she ends up admitting. And then, my record drops. Any wedding, the event was part of a large commercial event. I repented of it, and also to Gu Jun Pyo, when he was talking about something else, a tap on the door warned that someone wanted to get into, Jan Di stood up and opened three beautiful boys entered, the recognition of some pictures I saw in the house Gu Jun Pyo in New York. They looked like models out of a photo essay, Jan Di hastened to introduce me, they called Ji Hoo, Wo Bin and Yi Jung. They were childhood friends of Gu Jun Pyo and groomsmen wedding. They arrived to entertain the bride so it seemed to me, and before leaving I saw that his appearance gradually improving with some joke that the boys did.

That day, I can not see Gu Jun Pyo, the night I saw only his sister away accompanied by a man who was to be her husband and she had a prominent belly pregnancy.

The next day we went to the wedding hall that was completely full, the decor was white and silver, with some spots dark green. Our seats were in the middle, together with some known New York office. In the more forward I recognized some familiar Gu Jun Pyo. So exactly at nine the ceremony begins. The three boys, who had met the previous day came, and yesterday seemed models today looked like princes and was not surprised to hear some gasps of the salon girls. A few moments later Gu Jun Pyo enters. It was incredible. His half-black tailcoat suit the elegance gave more than he already had. He decided he walked down the aisle and turned to the audience. His gaze was serious and concentrated. I could not see if he was nervous or not, or even if he was happy. That look was too serious to see something behind. Then the music changed again, the whole church stood at the prospect of seeing the bride. Two girls, the bridesmaids entered, one Ga Aul, who had seen the day before. After this, the air that atmosphere of apprehension when you expect the star of a musical, Jan Di goes. Butch Bridal started, but there was a silence in the environment. Jan Di was arm in arm with a man who was to be his father. And to my delight, was yesterday Jan Di looked nervous and apprehensive, today it was stunning. Her face was beautifully flushed, his eyes were shining and a smile that tried in vain to hide in their natural modesty. She was beautiful, had a strapless dress, just above the waist, and with a wide skirt and round with some stones applied. She looked like a princess, no, actually looked like a queen. I looked at Gu Jun Pyo to see what his reaction was. He was still serious, but saw from afar, his eyes filled with tears, as if he were trying not to cry. When Jan Di came to the altar, her father gave her hand and was already crying. I saw the moment when the two shook hands in a gesture of complicity, and then the pastor began the ceremony.

It was very beautiful. The vows were said and at the time of the kiss, the excitement took over the church. They gave a kiss warm. Gu Jun Pyo put both hands on the face of Jan Di, and gave another kiss on the forehead. At this point, the girl I met the day before, Ga Aul was crying uncontrollably. The other godmother, I heard some whispers saying that was the heiress of JK Group, was teary-eyed, but she had a beautiful smile. The other boys, the godfathers behind Gu Jun Pyo, were clearly thrilled. And I confess that I feel my eyes filled with water as well.

Shortly after the ceremony, guests were directed to another room, reserved for the party. An orchestra played music ranging from classical and popular music. The hall was also richly decorated, and the buffet food was very thin.

After a few moments the bride and groom enter again. Both exhibited dazzling smiles. It was breathtaking to see them together. They took some pictures and drove to the center for the opening dance. A slow song began to be played and they danced the waltz. I watched them, I felt that there is as there were only two of them, one looking at the other. Then other people started to go to the dance floor, and even my husband and I took the chance in a few steps. The party was very agitated. Gu Jun Pyo and Jan Di tried to go in the same table talking with the guests. It was a difficult task due to the large number of people. But I was lucky, my table was closer and soon saw them coming toward us. They arrived and Jan Di soon recognized me, but Gu Jun Pyo seemed surprised by my presence, as if I expected. But I let it pass and gave a big hug both.

The party went well. Jan Di's father made an emotional speech. Some other people have said. The cake was cut by the newlyweds. But as time went on I saw Gu Jun Pyo get a little hectic and a frown formed on his face. And it was with much surprise that after a while he left the room dragging a Jan Di red as a tomato. Your friends and a few others laughed with 'runaway' couple. I saw them leave and thought that this was probably the last time I saw them up close. Despite it being a very peculiar guy, anyway Gu Jun Pyo was one of the richest men in the world, I saw in his eyes a special glow, something different. It was funny to think that he, who had all surrendered at his feet in a manner so kind to a frail girl like Jan Di. Looking for them and all that megafesta wedding, filled with people from opposite poles, the family and friends of Jan Di and family and wealthy businessmen from the group Shinhwa, rich and poor, I could see that this marriage was not going to be easy . Surely they would fight hard. But I also saw that they were not a couple any young, I could see the love, the pure love of the human soul in those young hearts, and then I could feel that they would fight to the end for his happiness, and be happy.


End file.
